Ryan and friends fight Cyclonus and the Evil Steam Team
This is how Ryan and friends fight Cyclonus and the Evil Steam Team goes in Freedom Fighters. faces Cyclonus Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Well. This is the showdown, Cyclonus. Cyclonus: You must be the new Prime, Prince Ryan. Thomas: Give it up, Cyclonus. You do mess up the Councle. Evil Ryan: And cause confusion and delay. Edothbart: Is that so? MegaThomas: Romeo upgrade us so we too can combine. Evil Train Team, to me! Evil Train Team combine to form Thomasor Sci-Ryan: Sweet Princess Peach! Thomasor: Welcome to the end of the railroad. Courtesy of Thomasor! Matau T. Monkey: Scatter! Friends scatter and Thomasor miss Ryan F-Freeman: Sweet Princess Odette and Solus Prime. That was close. his Keyblade Let me at Cyclonus, Bee. I'll slash him so he can surrender in peace. Or in pieces. Evil Ryan: then his arms split into four and activates his Lightsabers Looks like this Keyblade wielder is ready to fight. Midget Apple: No sweat, Boba Fett. Grapefruit: Oh. We're going to fight those guys? Grapefruit's in. nods and fires at Skyjack Pear: Bullseye. and the gang fights the Cons Thomasor: Why are you losing? They're Just fruit! punchs Thomasor Cons steps back Cyclonus: Form on me! Cyberwarp: No, Cyclonus! This is wrong! Cyclonus: We'll argue later. combine into Galvatronus Galvatronus: We'll squash you and the Traitor like insects! Jetson Storm: This could be a problem. Farrah! Damien! Evil Rianna, form on Evil Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: You Too, Jetson. combine to Form Ultra Ryan Ultra Ryan: Everything we been throught and learned about working as a team. his Xehanort fighting stance It comes down to this. Galvatronus: A challenge. We usurp the high council so easily. I almost forgotten the thrill of facing one. Matau T. Monkey: Great Scott. I think they outnumber him, Bee. Bumblebee: Yeah. We could help him. Autobots together! Bee combines to form Ultra Bee Sci-Ryan: Whoa. Surrender in peace, Thomasor. Percy: Or in pieces. Ultra Bee: Your call. Thomasor: This Made Siren did tell four Of his friends how to combine. But, he is not taking us out! charges Ultra Ryan: For Earth! his Keyblade Ultra Bee: And Cybertron! runs and gets to A computer Sci-Ryan: Where is the subliminal transmitter? on the keys I need to find it. sees Sci-Ryan Thomasor: Surrender in pieces? Did you and that train say that to me, Shadowbolt? You can... Bee punches Thomasor Sci-Ryan: Thanks, guys. Sideswipe: Anytime, Sci-Ryan. Drift: Unlike the Combiner Evil Ryan is fighting, that combiner is more crazy then Menasor. Strongarm: You try and find the transmitter. We'll hold off Thomasor. Sci-Ryan: Yes, Ma'am. Bee fights Thomasor Crash Bandicoot: out a CD player and puts a CD that has the title "Transformers: Devastation Final Battle music" In and plays it There. Ryan F-Freeman: Galvatronus. I tell you. The names Prime. Prince Ryan Prime. And don't you forget it. But, I guess you won't have much memory anyway. Once I show you the Big Bang Theory. rockets at Thomasor and Galavtronus is about to attack Galvatronus but he blocks it Galvatronus: chuckles It appears the whole has somewhat less then some of it's parts, Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot: Finally. Some recognition. Ultra Ryan You five hear that? Farrah McGearshift: Yes, Crash. We heared him. Jetson Storm: However, this combiner is more mentally stable then Menasor. Evil Rianna: Yeah. But, we are better safe then ever. Ultra Ryan: Stay focused, guys. We need every edge. Pear: Right. his gun at Thomasor And Galvatronus fights Ultra Bee and Ultra Ryan presses some keys then sees a error on screen Sci-Ryan: Huh? Fixit: You seeing this, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Yes. looks behind him Thomasor: The Spacebridge Portal! It's been destroyed! Curse you, Perry the Platypus! Galvatronus: And his allies to the darkest pits! two fight then Thomasor pins Ultra Bee Thomasor: We send Steeljaw and his flunkies back to Earth to keep you busy. Galvatronus: But, you defeated them! Ryan blocks Galvatronus' attack Sci-Ryan: Come on! Which one! Thomasor: We send the genetically modified activator Minicons to the Shadowzone to sacure Soundwave's help into freeing him! Ultra Bee Galvatronus: We recruited Dark Rayman to join Megatronus' cause to deform Sunset and bring Megatron back to us! Sci-Ryan: Come on. Where is it? sees something Sci-Ryan: I found the subliminal transmitter. smashes the keyboard, disabling the transmitter Sci-Ryan: Steeljaw? Steeljaw: Yes, Human. The ones who betray me stand to reveal all of Cybertron. And Earth is once more a world for the winning. Until we meet again. off Sci-Ryan: Later. at the Camera For now. Thomasor: Megatronus was to prove that he and his friends will not be denied. But, Ryan and his Autofruit obliterated them! Ultra Bee Galvatronus: Soundwave was to summon Megatron back home to lead our conquest. But, Ryan foiled him! Ultra Bee So we sent Dropforge to occupy you. We attended to put the Decepticon Empire in place for whatever Megatron returned! The Prime-Prince ruined everything! Jetson Storm: Don't worry, Ryan! We can still do it! If we don't make it, find Optimus a girlfriend and tell her we like her! Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. brings out his weapon and both he and Ryan lock weapons and Ultra Ryan help Galvatronus: And now, Ryan Prime. You'll pay. Evil Rianna: voice Now, you did remind me of Rigby. Galvatronus: What does it feel like, Ryan and Autobots? Your friend's future as a Prime fading away, like the glorious dreams of this planet's rightful rulers. grabs Gavlatronus' hand and starts pushing Bertram T. Monkey: You don't mess with my friends! Galvatronus: Bertram? What are you and Cyberwarp doing? No! Stop! Cyberwarp is one of us, Bertram! Don't do this! uses his magic to knock Galvatronus to the floor Cody Fairbrother: Go, Ryan! Codylight Sparkle: Did we win? Ultra Ryan: Not yet, Codylight. Thomasor and Galvatronus You've failed. And the deal is that Decepticons never stick together. And when Autobots work as a team... Ultra Bee and Ultra Ryan: We can't lose! heroes fight then Ryan delivers the final blow and Galvatronus is defeated with Thomasor gone offline Category:Trevor7626 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts